system breakdown
by Hikari1127
Summary: It was the moment when he snapped, feeling like he wanted to scream and cry and make the person who hurt her suffer. —NaLu, Prediction for Chap. 325 for TivaNaluKick4evs


**notes:** I can't believe I actually managed to catch a deadline, considering I procrastinate a lot.  
**notes2:** Well, I'm pretty certain this wouldn't happen, but, you know, a fangirl can dream.  
**notes3:** I'm warning you in advance that Natsu would seem OOC in this, but, in my defense, Natsu is still human and he has his weaknesses.  
**notes4:** I suck at writing battle scenes.  
**notes5:** For TivaNaluKick4evs :)  
**disclaimer:** Fairy Tail's mangaka wouldn't make predictions. It would _happen_.  
**summary:** His power came from the strong urge to scream and pummel Rogue to the ground.

* * *

His fist formed a deep crater on the wall, scorched black and cracking. Cursing, he whirled around and aimed another punch at his opponent, but he dissolved into shadows as soon as his fire came into contact with his skin. Immediately, he jumped back, glaring darkly at the now-reforming Rogue.

There was something hot coursing through his body, burning his veins with adrenaline, and it took him a moment to realize that it was fury—raging, anguished fury. His mouth was pulled back in a fierce snarl, eyes fixed in a pointed, intense glare. Tears continued to run down his cheeks, but he didn't wipe them away because all he could think was that _this bastard killed Lucy—Lucy __**died**__—and he needed to fucking kill him, too_.

His anger rekindled with the image of Lucy dying in his mind, and _this bastard_ throwing the sword at her, so the flame in his hands grew brighter and hotter and he ran for Rogue, wanting to punch him but punching air again. He grew more frustrated. "Stop fucking hiding, you bastard!"

"I'm not hiding," a voice behind him said, and before he could turn around to face the owner, a foot materialized behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him flying towards one of the stone walls. "You're just 7 years too slow."

"Natsu-san!" Wendy exclaimed, preparing to rush to him and help, but Loke held out an arm to stop her, merely shaking his head.

"He needs this for himself."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu picked himself up from the rubble, sporting a few scratches all over his body but looking no less furious. Rogue stood in front of him, almost tauntingly with his _ever-so_ calm demeanor, and the beast in him urged to punch that aggravating look off his face. Or just punch him. Anywhere it would hurt. And make him suffer.

After a tense moment of clenching and unclenching his fists, palms of his hands drawing blood from how deep he dug his fingernails into them, he launched at Rogue again, who seemed to stand unmoving in his spot. His feet increased in speed and he punched what was supposed to be Rogue's face until it scattered into shadows. "You're not kicking me in the back again!" he said, using the momentum of his punch to kick behind him, only the Rogue there melted into the many shadows on the floor, too, making his eyes widen. His head swiveled frantically from left to right, searching for any sign of his enemy.

He really wanted to beat that bastard's ass. Why did he want to kill Lucy—

He stopped short.

_Lucy_.

The realization dawned on him like he was splashed with a bucket of cold water. His eyes traced the floor of shadows and they dilated with horror when they saw the darkest of the shadows, slinking towards a completely unaware Lucy. As dread started to fill him, the adrenaline and anger burned hotter inside him, and he was running with fire lighting his feet because _how dare that bastard go after Lucy_. He will not let the only Lucy (_his_ Lucy, she was _his_) left to die on him again.

When Rogue emerged from the shadows, ready to attack Lucy with that damned sword, Natsu grabbed him by the neck, a dark look on his face that only told of seething anger underneath. "I won't let you lay a finger on Lucy," he said, frighteningly calm but warning. He turned his head to her and asked, "Are you okay, Luce?"

She managed a weak, surprised, "Yeah, I'm fine," nodding her head. Relief flushed through his system, and it lasted for a brief moment before an intense feeling of hostility replaced it. This was the man who killed Lucy, his windpipe locked in the tight grip of his hand, just a crush away from stopping his breathing permanently.

But that would be too easy, he thought. He deserved to _suffer_.

In a heartbeat, he slammed Rogue down to the ground by the neck, feeling immense satisfaction in hearing him grunt from the impact. He relaxed his hand from Rogue's neck, but it was only a few moments of comfort for the man before he swung his fist and hit him square in the face. "That's for Lucy!" he said, throwing more punches, "You killed her! You _killed_ her, you bastard!"

"Natsu!"

He abruptly turned to glare at the person who interrupted with his vengeance but saw only Lucy with dipped-down eyebrows and a frown on her lips and he faltered immediately. Her hand laid softly on his shoulder, and she had a sad look on her face, as if she was disappointed in him. She shook her head. "That's enough, Natsu," she said, then her gaze went to Rogue, and he followed it with his own. The man has long lost consciousness between his punches. "He's out cold already."

He felt the rage once flaring within him dissipate into tired melancholy, and the back of his eyes were burning and he squeezed them shut in an attempt to stop the tears, but there were arms around him now and they were pulling him towards someone's comforting chest and suddenly the tears escaped his closed eyes. He just let Lucy embrace him and see him at his weakest because he just wanted someone to comfort him for once. He was sad and he was mad at himself because _Rogue __**killed**__ Lucy_, and all he could do was knock him out. He couldn't make him suffer as much as Lucy did.

"Shhh, it's okay, Natsu," he heard Lucy say, her fingers weaving through his hair comfortably, and he released another shaky sigh because he failed to protect Future Lucy—he failed to protect _Lucy_.

"Don't die," he started to say, the end catching in his throat. He slowly circled his arms around her waist, embracing her tight to reassure himself that she was still there. His head rested on her shoulder, inhaling her scent in. "Don't leave me."

She gently took his face in her hands, making him look at her. He must've looked terribly sad because there was pity in her glossy eyes like she wanted to cry, too. "I can't say for sure," she smiled a little, "but I'll do my best."

As she held him a little more, comforting him with her very presence, he promised himself that he will do anything for this girl. Anything for her and her future.

* * *

**notes:** Well, I don't know what happened during the end.  
**notes2:** I hope it's not too OOC, gosh.  
**notes3:** Hope you liked it, TivaNaluKick4evs!


End file.
